Zim And Dib In The Haunted House ZADR
by CrazyBridesMaidInTheSGTC
Summary: This is what happens when Dib convenses Zim to stay all night in a haunted house with him.


Zim And Dib In The Haunted House

Dib turned the corner towards the old abandoned house. Zim was shortly behind him, staring up at the rickety building. It was a dirty, once white, two story house with rotting boards here and there and tattered drapes fluttering out of the open window on the top floor. There was a eery feeling about this house and it almost seemed like there was a dark fog around it. "Are you sure this is safe, Dib-Thing?" Zim asked unsure about staying the night in a house that looked as if it may collapse at any given moment. "What? Are you scared?" Dib teased the alien. "Of course not! ZIM never gets scared!" Zim exclaimed. "Come on then." the pale teen said as he opened the door.

The old wooden door creaked as it was opened and dust stirred in the air. Dib coughed and fanned the dust out of his face. He turned on his flash light and shined it in the house. There were some holes in the floor so he had to be careful not to step in them as he made his way into the spooky house. Zim hesitated for a moment, debating on whether he should just leave or if he should follow. Dib stopped a few feet from the door and looked back at Zim. The Irken twitched his antennas under his wig and every so cautiously stepped into the house. It was cold and damp, causing a shiver to run down Zims spine.

There was a squeak, and Zim jumped and shined the light over to the noise. A tiny mouse ran across the floor. "Eeewwww!" the green skinned teen squealed. Dib rolled his eyes. "It's just a mouse." he said. "Disgusting!" Zim complained and went to the other side of the room, making gagging noises.

Soon there was a ghostly moan from the other room. Zim jumped, but Dib went to go check it out. "Dib-Thing! Get back here!" Zim whisper-yelled. "I'm going to go see what that noise is." Dib replied. "Haven't you watched those human horror films? Don't go towards the noise! And don't open any doors!" Zim tried to convince the pale teen to come back. Dib ignored the Irken's warning and continued to walk towards the door. He reached his arm out to turn the knob, but before he could, the door flung open. He looked into the dark room and saw no one. He shrugged, figuring it was safe enough and stepped into the room. He shined his flash light around, trying to see the room.

There was an old, dusty bed with tattered sheets. There also was a bed side table, a small desk and a toy box. All the furniture was obviously very old, and the room had a musky smell. It was damp in this room, more so than the rest of the house. Dib shivered and rubbed his arms as a sudden breeze came. He looked around and saw the window was open. Figuring that was the source of the draft and moisture, he closed it. Then he went over to the toy box to further investigate. He blew some dust off the top of the old crate and saw the name "Lillian" engraved in the once pink box. He took a mental note of this as he opened the toy box. He saw a teddy bear and some blocks, as well as other typical little girl toys. He kept digging and was shocked went he found something oddly shaped. He pulled it out and saw it was a knife with old blood on it. He instantly dropped it. As he looked back down, he saw the bones of a human hand. It didn't take long after that for the teen to leave the room.

"Zim!" the pale teen shouted, trying to find his friend. He ran into the old kitchen where Zim was. The Irken was looking around, but not touching anything. "I found a knife! And a hand! In the toy box!" Dib exclaimed. Zim's eyes widened. Even though he had seen much worse being as he went through Irken training, it still wasn't a good sign.

Zim went to the room where Dib told him the hand and knife were. The knife was gone. "Where the knife, Dib-Thing?" Zim asked. "I don't know." Dib replied. Zim turned around and screamed, for there he saw a ghostly, little girl with dead eyes, holding the bloody knife.

Zim barred his teething, and gave the ghost a warning growl. In turn the ghost just laughed. Not a normal laugh, but one of those creepy, demonic laughs. She inched closer. Before she could get too close, Zim extended his pak legs and jabbed it through her chest. The ghost let out an ear piercing wail and burst into flames. Zim blinked a few times. "Well, that was easy than Zim expected." he said. "What time is it?" Dib asked. "About three am, Zim would say." the Irken replied. "Just a few more hours." the pale teen said, relived that for now they were out of danger.

They decided to wait close to the door. There were several moans and groans from tortured souls, and creepy laughs from demonic beings. "Dib, there's something Zim has wanted to tell you for awhile. And, I want to tell you now just in case we don't make it out of here alive." Zim spoke up. "What is it?" Dib asked, looking at Zim. Zim took a deep breath. "Zim... Loves you." he said, his cheeks turning slightly blue. Dib's eyes went wide and he stared at Zim for a few seconds. Zim looked away, afraid that Dib didn't love him back. Just then, Dib turned Zim's head to face him and kissed him softly. Zim was shocked at first but quickly kissed back. "I love you too, Zim." Dib said with a smile.

It was now five in the morning. They had successfully stayed all night in the haunted house with the very real ghosts. They could now say that the legends are certainly true. Once they knew what time it was, Dib stood up and turned the door knob. To his relief it opened. He let out a sigh and grabbed Zim's hand, and the two walked out of the house. After that they both decided that is was best not to go into anymore haunted houses.


End file.
